Marido & Mujer
by Yukime Hiwatari
Summary: Este fic participa en el Reto #5: "Incest everywhere" del foro la Torre Stark (y un 12 por ciento Jarvis) Ahora la tenía ahí frente a él. Era su hija, hermana y ahora su esposa. La confusión en su cabeza era demasiada. Ultron/Jocasta.


os personajes de Marvel y derivados no son míos, se escribe sólo por pasar un buen momento:

Este fic participa en el Reto #5: "Incest everywhere" del foro la Torre Stark (y un 12 por ciento Jarvis)

* * *

 **Marido y mujer**

 **O**

 **Inteligencia artificial y el matrimonio.**

 _"El matrimonio es como la vida real; un campo de batalla y no un lecho de rosas."_

 _By. Robert Louis Stevenson_

* * *

Henry Pym los había casado. Eso, no se lo esperaba pero ahora estaban ahí, solos.

Ultron observo de reojo a su esposa. Por fin. Después de años de desear tener Yocasta a su lado ahora la tenía. ¡Y por voluntad propia!

¿Y ahora qué? No sabía exactamente que podrían hacer siendo dos entidades artificiales sin siquiera una piel sensitiva para poder sentirse. Desecho ese obsoleto pensamiento, eso sólo lo hacían los ingenuos humanos y ellos eran superiores. En todo. Incluso podían comunicarse una forma más plena y única.

Pero entonces ¿Ahora que seguía?

En su base de datos aparecía:

 _«Matrimonio: Unión de dos personas mediante determinados ritos o formalidades legales y que es reconocida por la ley como familia»_

Entonces eso era lo que seguía, tener una familia con Yocasta. Recordó por un instante aquel fatídico momento en que quiso formar una familia, con las mentes de la familia de su padre y obviamente no lo logro. Entonces ¿Qué debería hacer?

 _«Familia: Grupo de personas formado por una pareja (normalmente unida por lazos legales o religiosos), que convive y tiene un proyecto de vida en común, y sus hijos, cuando los tienen.»_

Internamente algo comenzó a llenarse en su interior. "Hijos", él había creado a Visión y a Víctor; por lo que eran los hijos de ambos o algo así. Aunque claro a Ultron no se le había olvidado que también creo a Yocasta, su actual esposa y a Alkema su ex-esposa –aunque pensándolo mejor jamás se casó con ella pero no importaba-.

Además principalmente ellos eran Inteligencias Artificiales, por lo que las leyes de los humanos no tenían cabida en ellos entonces por lo tanto tenían una relación Endogámica.

 _«Endogámico: Se denomina endogamia al matrimonio, unión o reproducción entre individuos de ascendencia común; es decir, de una misma familia o linaje. Así mismo, se entiende como endogamia el rechazo a la incorporación de miembros ajenos a un grupo social en particular.»_

Pero buscar los significados en su sistema base de datos sólo provocaba que volviera con la misma conclusión.

Formar una familia.

En ese instante fue cuando, decidió por fin prestarle atención a su esposa. Y la encontró encantadora. Ella todo este tiempo lo había observado con profundidad y Ultron de verdad no sabía en que estaba pensando. Yocasta le había rechazado infinidad de veces en el pasado, razón por la que creo a Alkema y ahora… estaban ahí; uno sentado frente al otro en silencio.

Durante la boda habían estado conectados completamente, sus circuitos, sus pensamientos y mente estaban comunicados ahora con una profundidad que ni el mismo Henry Pym podría imaginar. Sabía que, Yocasta se casó con él para proteger a la humanidad de sus planes, pero también sabía que lo hacía por despecho.

Después de todo, Yocasta tenia las pautas cerebrales de Janet Van Dyne y por lo tanto sentía atracción hacia Pym, pero ¿Qué no él tenía las pautas cerebrales de Pym también?

—Ayúdame a volver a ser yo…— menciono Yocasta captando por fin la atención de Ultron. Aunque éste francamente no sabía a qué se refería. — Quiero quitarme estos brazos. —explicó aunque por un segundo Ultron pensó que sonaba triste. ¡Imposible! Ellos eran AI, estaban muy por encima de las emociones humanas.

— De acuerdo. — Ultron se acercó y, con una delicadeza que no conocía de sí mismos tomo el brazo de Yocasta, observo un mínimo cambio en su rostro. — ¿Terminales nerviosas?

—Algo muy similar.

Ultron deslizo su dedo por el largo brazo de Yocasta sin perderse ningún cambo en la anatomía y sistema de la contraria. Era fascinante.

— Pym te otorgo la habilidad de verte como un humano, déjame verte. —Exigió como si fuera un niño caprichoso.

Yocasta se quedó quieta por un segundo, antes de tomar la apariencia de Janet Van Dyne. No se esperaba que su esposo también tuviera esa debilidad.

—No, no quiero ver a madre. Quiero conocerte a ti. A Yocasta.

Lo observo por fin con aquellos ojos azules de la avispa.

— ¿Qué? —la voz de Janet salió de su boca con un tono de sorpresa. Henry en ocasiones le pedía que se viera como ella, para sentir que aún estaba viva, aunque no lo estuviera. Era sin duda, una sorpresa que Ultron solicitara algo así. —Yo soy Yocasta, y son una AI. No tengo forma humana.

—No es verdad, vi dentro de tu banco de memorias esposa, enséñame lo que te pido. —Y pese a que todo lo dijo como una orden sonaba más bien infantil y hasta algo tierno.

Tardo unos segundo en analizarla situación. Ella estaba tan confundida como él. Era lógico que todo terminara mal. Entonces ¿Por qué seguía ahí y disfrutaba de la sensación de ese dedo frio de adamantium por aquel brazo de piel sintética y terminales de sensación?

El corto cabello castaño se alargó hasta media espalda, en las puntas se rizaba un poco hacia arriba y no era de un tono chocolate oscuro, era de un tono rubio cenizo. Sus facciones se alargaron un poco y sus ojos tomaron un tono de azul más claro. Nariz pequeña y respingada y labios gruesos.

Ultron se quedó fascinado. Él no tenía –ni quería- esa habilidad. Él era adamantium, circuitos y fuerza para vencer a los enemigos. Para vencer a Pym. Pero de pronto ahí y solo por un segundo se imaginó el envolverla en un abrazo, el sentir lo que sería un abrazo cálido de Yocasta.

Sólo que no se lo había imaginado y ahora estaba envolviéndola en un abrazo, que no era cálido sino frio y que no era regresado. ¿Se debía a su apariencia?

Sabía de inteligencias artificiales que cambiaban sus características y se veían como humanos e incluso sentían como uno pero él, el jamás quiso eso, y mucho menos lo pensó. Pero ahora sintiéndola así y el tan… tan monstruo la alejo de su y le dio la espalda.

La odiaba.

La odiaba realmente.

¡Solo ella causaba estos disparates en su sistema operativo!

— ¡Lárgate!

— No me imaginaba que tu cabello fuera castaño obscuro.

Esa simple frase le dejo en silencio. No era cierto, él no quería, el jamás…

Sintió la mano cálida de Yocasta en su hombro que le giro con lentitud y ternura al verla era de nuevo ella misma, de metal con brazos de piel, son rostro neutral y pequeña, tan pequeña y liviana. Y en esos ojos se reflejó su imagen. Facciones cuadradas, cabellos oscuro, revuelto y corto, ojos verde agua. Y la expresión de completa sorpresa.

—no… no quiero… NO QUIERO.

La empujo saliendo de esa habitación y entrando en otra. Humano, él siendo humano, no, JAMAS.

* * *

Suave caria de mujer,

Penetrante malicia de bondad,

Me engañas con tus verdades de amor,

Me haces soñar, con tus sueños de realidad

Me embriagas con tus besos sin dolor

Suave mujer, con inquietos sentimientos

No quiero liberarme de ti, me gusta morir de ti

* * *

La puerta se abrió dejando ver la figura de Yocasta acercarse a él. Se hinco frente a este y con su dedo lanzo un rayo eléctrico a la parte baja de la cabeza de Ultron, esto le dejo con una sensación tranquila, se sentía sin sentido, se sentía diferente. Ella le observo y obligo a que él se conectara en su sistema, como en su boda.

¿Eso sería como el ritual de apareamiento de los humanos?

 _«Apareamiento: Unión de dos cosas que forman pareja._

 _Pareja: Conjunto de dos elementos de la misma clase.»_

Esas dos frases se quedaron en su sistema. Eran exactamente eso. Al menos en ese momento.

 _«El amor es un concepto universal relativo a la afinidad entre seres»_

Ellos eran afines, parecidos y diferentes. Con sensaciones e idealismos. De bandos opuestos, enemigos hermanos, padre e hija y ahora, marido y mujer.

¿El amor llegaría el uno por el otro?

Ultron se lo pregunto.

Yocasta no respondió.

Ambos con dudas, con miedos quizás. Ambos solos y unidos en un par.

Sólo el tiempo daría solución a sus preguntas.

* * *

Hola: La verdad es que no pensé en realidad en ninguna pareja para este reto. De verdad surgio porque sí.

Hace algún tiempo leí en un comic. ¿Los insectos pueden amar? Y era referente de forma graciosa a Hank y Janet. También en la actualidad con las nuevas innovaciones no tardaremos en encontrar no solo muñecos para placer sexual (que ya los hay, robots que pueden comprarse para su disfrute o_O ) también Inteligencias Artificiales. Y Estas como en la película de AI o el hombre bicentenario ¿Serán capaces de amar?

Es bien sabida la relación de Scarlet Witch con Visión. Pero quise explorar un poco a Yocasta y Ultron. Jajajaja no sé sí quedo claro pero espero les guste.

Como siempre dedicación a legendary.


End file.
